Finding Tetsuya 2
by LegendaryTriad010203
Summary: Kuroko brought Tetsuya #2 to the Gym. After 30 minutes of training, the whole Seirin team noticed #2 is missing, so they sent Kuroko and Kagami to find him, but when they start looking, they bump into familiar people. Note: Set in after Seirin won the Winter Cup.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Finding Tetsuya #2**

**Summary: Kuroko brought Tetsuya #2 to the Gym. After 30 minutes of training, the whole Seirin team noticed #2 is missing, so they sent Kuroko and Kagami to find him, but when they start looking, they bump in to familiar people. Note: Set in after Seirin won the Winter Cup.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Baskuke for your information but I do owe Masuko Jusuke you'll have to read this fanfiction to know about him**

* * *

**_KUROKO RESIDENCE_**

Kuroko just woke up from his bed. The first thing he saw is Tetsuya #2

"Arf"

"Ohayou #2" Kuroko greeted his dog

"Arf"

Kuroko did his morning routines, like take a bath, get dress. Kuroko was about to eat his breakfast when he saw a note that is magneted to the refrigerator.

"It's from Oka-san"

* * *

The note which says...

_Dear Tetsuya,_

_ Me and your father are away on a trip to another country. We'll be gone for quite a while, so I advise you to behave inside the house, __**not**__ like you are not behave, we are just worried about you. Be careful okay. Love you_

_ -Oka-san_

* * *

Kuroko's parents are overseas workers, that's why he and his friends don't see them. Speaking of his friends...he has to be at school for the morning assembly. Kuroko took his bags and start walking to his school with Tetsuya #2.

* * *

**_SEIRIN HIGH SCHOOL-8:30_**

Kuroko arrived at his school with #2, but unfortunately he has to leave #2 inside the gym and ask one of the janitors to keep an eye on him until his last subject. The janitor's name is Masuko Jusuke. He's been working in Seirin just a few months ago. When he first encountered Kuroko, he thought he saw a ghost. Kuroko felt it was like yesterday

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Arf"

"Please be quiet. I'm going to try to find someone to look after you until my last subject" Kuroko said

"Arf" #2 ran to the gym

"#2, where are you going" then Kuroko chased him

IN THE GYM

Masuko is cleaning the gym, when suddenly he heard...

"Arf"

"Huh?" Masuko looked at the direction where the sound is made and saw a Siberian Husky dog. The top of his coat is black, while his tummy and legs are snow-white. He has two white spots for eyebrows. "Hello there, are you lost little one?"

"Arf"

"Um... come here. Come here" Masuko said as he strech out his arms to call the dog.

"Arf" the dog ran and jumped at Masuko and started licking him

"Um...nice boy" Masuko said

"Um...excuse me"

Masuko then realize the dog. "Um...did you just talk?"

"Um...actually...you are holding my dog"

Masuko looked at the person who is behind but no one's there. He then yelled, "AHHHHHH! THERE'S A GHOST IN THE GYM"** (WHERE DID WE HERE ABOUT THIS...TO ME DEJAVU MUCH)**

"Um...actually...I'm here"

"Huh?" Masuko looked up and saw a teal-haired boy. He has light blue hair that he styles to his left. His eyes are blue, and he has a blank gaze. And his skin is fairly pale.'How did this boy get in here, apparently he's wearing a Seirin uniform so he must be studying here', "I'm sorry for calling you a ghost"

"Oh, I don't mind" the boy said, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, a first-year student"

"I'm Masuko Jusuke, janitor" Masuko introduced himself

"I see you found #2" Kuroko said

"#2?" Masuko was confused about the name '#2'

"My dog" Kuroko said, "Thank you for finding my dog"

"Oh...no problem" Masuko said

"Arf"

_**RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

"It's almost time, and I haven't found anyone to look after you until my last subject" Kuroko said as he looked at #2

Masuko then spoke, "I'll look after #2 for the meantime besides I have nothing to do after cleaning the gym"

"Really, you'll do that" Kuroko said

"Of course" Masuko said

"Okay, please take care of him" Kuroko said as he gave #2 to Masuko, "Thank you"

"Your welcome"

* * *

"Oi Kuroko"

Kuroko looked at the direction where the voice came from, it was Masuko.

"Masuko-kun, it's good to see you again" Kuroko greeted

"Arf"

"So I'm going to look after #2 again today" Masuko said

"Are you busy? If so, I'm going to find another person" Kuroko said

"No I'm not busy. Actually today is my day off, so I happy to look after #2" Masuko said in a such a joyous face

"Okay then" Kuroko said as #2 walked to Masuko

"I'll see both of you later" Kuroko said

"Okay"

"Arf"

* * *

**Hey readers! Since this is my first time writing an Anime fanfiction... I hope you like it. Sorry if I make Kuroko a little OOC but please remember**

**REVIEW! **

**Next Chapter: Where's #2**

**"Um, where's #2" Kogenei said**

**"Huh? He's over the-" Tsucchida said as he pointed at the bench where #2 was sitting a 30 minutes ago**

**"AHHH! He's not in the gym" Izuki screamed**

**"He couldn't have gone outside, right?" Kiyoshi said**

**Suddenly, Hyuuga punched Kiyoshi and started yelling at him, "OF COURSE HE'S OUTSIDE, WHERE DO YOU THINK HE'LL GO? THE CLASSROOMS!"**

**'That mutt is gone. I'm so happy' Kagami thought**

* * *

**PROFILE:**

**Name: Masuko Jusuke**

**Age: 27**

**Height: 183cm (6' 0")**

**Weight: 164**

**Birthday: August 1, Leo**

**Blood Type: A**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Eye color: Dark Brown**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Finding Tetsuya #2**

**Summary: Kuroko brought Tetsuya #2 to the Gym. After 30 minutes of training, the whole Seirin team noticed #2 is missing, so they sent Kuroko and Kagami to find him, but when they start looking, they bump into familiar people. Note: Set in after Seirin won the Winter Cup.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Baskuke for your information but I do owe Ryusaki Ayoto you'll have to read this fanfiction to know about him**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

"It's from Oka-san" Kuroko said

_Dear Tetsuya,_

_Me and your father are away on a trip to another country. We'll be gone for quite a while, so I advise you to behave inside the house, __**not**__ like you are not behave, we are just worried about you. Be careful okay. Love you_

_-Oka-san_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Arf"

"Please be quiet. I'm going to try to find someone to look after you until my last subject" Kuroko said

"Arf" #2 ran to the gym

Masuko then spoke, "I'll look after #2 for the meantime besides I have nothing to do after cleaning the gym"

"Really, you'll do that" Kuroko said

"Of course" Masuko said

"Okay, please take care of him" Kuroko said as he gave #2 to Masuko, "Thank you"

"Your welcome"

**BACK TO THE STORY**

* * *

Classes where done. Kuroko started packing his things. He walked towards Kagami who was sleeping most of the whole subject.

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko said so many times but Kagami won't wake up. Then he had no other choice, he...

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

...punched Kagami in the stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL KUROKO! YOU USED YOUR IGNITE PASS KAI" Kagami yelled

"No. I used my Ignite Pass. Not Kai" Kuroko said

"Anyways...what do you want?" Kagami asked

"It's time for Basketball practice" Kuroko answered

"Oh. Alright, let's go" Kagami said as he took his things

Kuroko just gave a smile

Outside the classroom, they bumped in to their History teacher, Ryusaki Ayoto, who was the last teacher of the day.

"Kagami, where's Kuroko? Ryusaki asked

"Sensei, I was here this whole time"

"GGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA"

"STOP SHOWING UP RANDOMLY" Kagami yelled

"Shhhhhhh" Kuroko said as he points his finger to the library sign

"Anyways,...I want to congratulate you both for winning the Winter Cup" Ryusaki said

"Arigato, sensei" both of them thanked

* * *

They entered the gym and saw no one else except Masuko Jusuke, the janitor watching #2

"Good dog. Good #2" Masuko said

"Arf"

"Masuko-kun"

"Ah Kuroko your here" Masuko greeted

"Who's this guy?" Kagami asked

"This is Masuko-kun, he works here" Kuroko replied. Kuroko then looked at Masuko and said, "Masuko-kun, this is Kagami-kun, he's of my basketball teammates"

"Sup" Kagami greeted

"Domo" Masuko said, "I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow Kuroko"

"I'll see you too, Masuko-kun" Kuroko replied

"Arf"

"You brought the dog" Kagami said as he was still afraid of #2

* * *

**_PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_**

"That's enough for the day" Riko said. It was 30 minutes of training and it's like hell.

"Well at least we survived" Hyuuga said

...guess again...

Hyuuga looked over at Kuroko

"OI KUROKO! DON"T SLEEP"

"Um, where's #2" Kogenei said

"Huh? He's over the-" Tsucchida said as he pointed at the bench where #2 was sitting a 30 minutes ago

"AHHH! He's not in the gym" Izuki screamed

"He couldn't have gone outside, right?" Kiyoshi said

Suddenly, Hyuuga punched Kiyoshi and started yelling at him, "OF COURSE HE'S OUTSIDE, WHERE DO YOU THINK HE'LL GO? THE CLASSROOMS!"

'That mutt is gone. I'm so happy' Kagami thought

"Kagami-kun, we have to find #2" Kuroko said as he suddenly appears next to Kagami

"GGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OI KUROKO, YOU WERE JUST THERE AND NOW YOU'RE HERE! AND WOULD YOU STOP APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE! WHY DON'T YOU APPEAR NORMALLY!" Kagami yelled at Kuroko

"How do I appear normally?" Kuroko asked

"I DON"T KNOW!" Kagami yelled again

Suddenly, Riko joined the conversation, "OI BAKAGAMI! HELP KUROKO FIND #2 OR ELSE YOU WON'T PLAY IN MATCHES"

"Fine" Kagami said in defeat

"You two are excused on today's practice. Now go find #2" Riko said

* * *

**Hey readers! It's me again. Did you like it, I hope you do. Just remember**

**REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter: Pink, Blue, Yellow**

**So the four of them went to look for #2. They looked at the alleys, playgrounds, pounds and even trashcans for 30 minutes, so the decided to eat in Maji Burger. When they went inside, the first thing they saw is Kise Ryouta, ace of Kaijo High school's Boys' Basketball and former player of Teiko Middle school and Kasamatsu Yukio, captain of ****Kaijo High school's Boys' Basketball**.

**"KUROKOCCHI! KAGAMICCHI! AOMINECCHI! MOMOICCHI!" Kise yelled as he waved his hands at the new arrivals**

**"What are you two doing? On a date?" Kagami joked**

**"KAGAMICCHI YOUR SO MEAN-SSU!" Kise yelled as he started crying**

**"Man, I'm just kidding. And will you stop calling me Kagamicchi" Kagami said**

**"Anyways, we are here to take a break from finding #2" Kuroko said**

**"We want to help" Kise said**

**"I have something to do" Kasamatsu said**

**"Awwww...Kasamatsu-senpai's not joining**

**"It's okay...We wouldn't want to interrupt your "****_date_****" "**

**"AOMINECCHI YOUR SO MEAN! I ALREADY TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT DATING-SSU!" Kise yelled**

* * *

**PROFILE:**

**Name: Ryusaki Ayoto**

**Age: 32**

**Height: 187cm (6' 2")**

**Weight: 165**

**Birthday: May 25, Gemini**

**Blood Type: B**

**Hair color: Black**

**Eye color: Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Finding Tetsuya #2**

**Summary: Kuroko brought Tetsuya #2 to the Gym. After 30 minutes of training, the whole Seirin team noticed #2 is missing, so they sent Kuroko and Kagami to find him, but when they start looking, they bump into familiar people. Note: Set in after Seirin won the Winter Cup.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Baskuke for your information**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

Classes where done. Kuroko started packing his things. He walked towards Kagami who was sleeping most of the whole subject.

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko said so many times but Kagami won't wake up. Then he had no other choice, he...

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

...punched Kagami in the stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL KUROKO! YOU USED YOUR IGNITE PASS KAI" Kagami yelled

"No. I used my Ignite Pass. Not Kai" Kuroko said

"Ah Kuroko your here" Masuko greeted

"Who's this guy?" Kagami asked

"This is Masuko-kun, he works here" Kuroko replied. Kuroko then looked at Masuko and said, "Masuko-kun, this is Kagami-kun, he's of my basketball teammates"

"Sup" Kagami greeted

"Domo" Masuko said, "I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow Kuroko"

"I'll see you too, Masuko-kun" Kuroko replied

"Arf"

"Um, where's #2" Kogenei said

"Huh? He's over the-" Tsucchida said as he pointed at the bench where #2 was sitting a 30 minutes ago

"AHHH! He's not in the gym" Izuki screamed

"He couldn't have gone outside, right?" Kiyoshi said

Suddenly, Hyuuga punched Kiyoshi and started yelling at him, "OF COURSE HE'S OUTSIDE, WHERE DO YOU THINK HE'LL GO? THE CLASSROOMS!"

'That mutt is gone. I'm so happy' Kagami thought

**BACK TO THE STORY**

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami looked outside the gym to look for #2, unfortunately the only thing they found is...

"GGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Kagami yelled as he touched a small basketball ball

"That's #2 favorite ball" Kuroko said as he took the ball from Kagami, "He must have been here"

"Oh you think" Kagami said

"Let's continue finding #2, Kagami-kun" Kuroko said

Since they can't find #2, they suggested to go out of school grounds. They started looking where Kuroko and #2 usually go.

"He's not in the playgrounds" Kuroko said

"HE'S NOT AT THE RESTAURANTS!" Kagami yelled as he is running for his life

"GET BACK HERE THIEF!" the restaurant owner yelled as he chased Kagami

"..."

* * *

While they were looking for #2, they bumped in to Momoi Satsuki, the manager of Touou Academy's Boys' Basketball and former manager of Teiko Middle school's Boys' Basketball, and Aomine Daiki, the ace of Touou Academy's Boys' Basketball, former ace of Teiko Middle school's Boys' Basketball, and former light of Kuroko.

"Domo Aomine-kun, Momoi-san" Kuroko greeted his friends

"Oh Tetsu..." Aomine greeted back. he then looks at Kagami and also greeted, "...Bakagami"

"What did you say, AHOMINE?!" Kagami said

"Why you..." Aomine said

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said as she ran and hugged Kuroko

"Momoi-san...can't...breathe" Kuroko said

"Oops...gomen" Momoi apologize

"Anyways...what do you want?" Aomine asked

"We're looking for Kuroko's dog" Kagami said, "Have you seen him"

"Tetsu has a dog?!" Aomine said without any clue

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Aomine-kun. Tetsu-kun has a dog and..." Momoi said

"Yeah Yeah Yeah" Aomine said sarcastically

"Can you help us find #2" Kuroko said

"Of course, Tetsu-kun" Momoi said happily

"#2?" Aomine said

* * *

So the four of them went to look for #2. They looked at the alleys, playgrounds, pounds and even trashcans for 30 minutes, so the decided to eat in Maji Burger. When they went inside, the first thing they saw is Kise Ryouta, ace of Kaijo High school's Boys' Basketball and former player of Teiko Middle school and Kasamatsu Yukio, captain of Kaijo High school's Boys' Basketball.

"KUROKOCCHI! KAGAMICCHI! AOMINECCHI! MOMOICCHI!" Kise yelled as he waved his hands at the new arrivals

"What are you two doing? On a date?" Kagami joked

"KAGAMICCHI YOUR SO MEAN-SSU!" Kise yelled as he started crying

"Man, I'm just kidding. And will you stop calling me Kagamicchi" Kagami said

"Anyways, we are here to take a break from finding #2" Kuroko said

"We want to help" Kise said

"I have something to do" Kasamatsu said

"Awwww...Kasamatsu-senpai's not joining

"It's okay...We wouldn't want to interrupt your "_date_" "

"AOMINECCHI YOUR SO MEAN! I ALREADY TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT DATING-SSU!" Kise yelled

"Anyways, let's eat now" Kuroko said as he sat down a table behind Kise and Kasamatsu's table

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

"OI KUROKO! STOP DISAPPEARING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD" Kagami yelled

"Be quiet, Bakagami" Aomine said as he sat down

"Why you..." Kagami said

"So...who will pay?" Momoi asked

"Bakagami" "Ahomine"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Aomine and Kagami yelled at each other

"Rock Paper Scissors and the loser will pay everything" Kagami suggested

"Deal" Aomine said as he shook hands with Kagami

* * *

**_5 MINUTES LATER_**

"I'll have 1 Vanilla Milkshake" Kuroko said

"I'll have 1 burgers" Momoi said

"I'll have 5 burgers, Bakagami" Aomine said in victory

"You all owe me 454.52 yen **(AM I RIGHT? IF NOT PLEASE TELL ME)**

* * *

_**2 MINUTES LATER**_

"Here" Kagami said as he put down the tray of their food

"Where's your food, Kagamin?" Momoi asked Kagami

"Right...Here" Kagami said as a man put down his tray which contains 23 burgers

"23 burgers?" Aomine and Momoi said

* * *

**Hey readers! It's me again. Did you like it, I hope you do. Just remember**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and don't forget to go to my profile and start voting for my poll I have a lot of stories in my head but I can't seem to think. Which of these stories should I start after Finding Tetsuya #2**

**Next Chapter: Green, Orange, Purple**

**"Eh Shin-chan? Isn't your house that way" Takao said as he points his hand to the East**

**"Today's lucky item is South" Midorima said**

**"Isn't south a direction, Shin-chan?" Takao said**

**"It's today's lucky item, so get on with item, Takao" Midorima said**

**"Yes, Shin-chan" Takao said and starts pedaling again**

**"OI MIDORIMA!"**

**Takao then stopped peddaling**

**"What do you want?" Midorima said in an irritated voice**

**"Have you seen Tetsu's dog?" Aomine asked**

**"You mean the dog that wears a Seirin #16 uniform?" Midorima asked**

**"Yes"**

**"You mean the dog who you always bring?" Midorima asked**

**"Yes"**

**"YOU MEAN THE DOG THAT PEED ON MY RICKSHAW?!" Midorima asked while yelling**

**"Yeah"**

**"Enough with the questions" Aomine said, "Have you seen the dog?"**

**"Yes" Midorima and Takao said**

**"Where?!" Kagami asked**

**"I think he's chasing food from a tall player" Takao said, "...like...6' 10"...I think"**

**'That's obviously Murasakibaracchi/ Murasakibara/ Murasakibara-kun/ Mukkun' Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, and Momoi thought**

**"In what direction?" Kagami asked**

**"South" Takao replied, "It's also the direction that we're going"**

**"You all are coming with us" Aomine said as he grabs Takao**

**"Eh! Shin-chan help me" Takao said to Midorima**

**"Fine" Midorima said as he hops off his rickshaw**

**"The more the merrier" Kuroko said**

**"YAY! MIDORIMACCHI IS COMING" Kise yelled**

**"Die Kise" Midorima replied to the energetic teen**

**"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MIDORIMACCHI YOUR SO MEAN-SSU" Kise said as he started crying**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Finding Tetsuya #2**

**Summary: Kuroko brought Tetsuya #2 to the Gym. After 30 minutes of training, the whole Seirin team noticed #2 is missing, so they sent Kuroko and Kagami to find him, but when they start looking, they bump into familiar people. Note: Set in after Seirin won the Winter Cup.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Baskuke for your information**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY_**

Kuroko and Kagami looked outside the gym to look for #2, unfortunately the only thing they found is...

"GGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Kagami yelled as he touched a small basketball ball

"That's #2 favorite ball" Kuroko said as he took the ball from Kagami, "He must have been here"

"Oh you think" Kagami said

"He's not in the playgrounds" Kuroko said

"HE'S NOT AT THE RESTAURANTS!" Kagami yelled as he is running for his life

"GET BACK HERE THIEF!" the restaurant owner yelled as he chased Kagami

"..."

So the four of them went to look for #2. They looked at the alleys, playgrounds, pounds and even trashcans for 30 minutes, so the decided to eat in Maji Burger. When they went inside, the first thing they saw is Kise Ryouta, ace of Kaijo High school's Boys' Basketball and former player of Teiko Middle school and Kasamatsu Yukio, captain of Kaijo High school's Boys' Basketball.

"KUROKOCCHI! KAGAMICCHI! AOMINECCHI! MOMOICCHI!" Kise yelled as he waved his hands at the new arrivals

"What are you two doing? On a date?" Kagami joked

"KAGAMICCHI YOUR SO MEAN-SSU!" Kise yelled as he started crying

"Man, I'm just kidding. And will you stop calling me Kagamicchi" Kagami said

"Anyways, we are here to take a break from finding #2" Kuroko said

"We want to help" Kise said

"I have something to do" Kasamatsu said

"Awwww...Kasamatsu-senpai's not joining

"It's okay...We wouldn't want to interrupt your "_date_" "

"AOMINECCHI YOUR SO MEAN! I ALREADY TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT DATING-SSU!" Kise yelled

"So...who will pay?" Momoi asked

"Bakagami" "Ahomine"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Aomine and Kagami yelled at each other

"Rock Paper Scissors and the loser will pay everything" Kagami suggested

"Deal" Aomine said as he shook hands with Kagami

"I'll have 1 Vanilla Milkshake" Kuroko said

"I'll have 1 burgers" Momoi said

"I'll have 5 burgers, Bakagami" Aomine said in victory

"You all owe me 454.52 yen **(AM I RIGHT? IF NOT PLEASE TELL ME)**

"Here" Kagami said as he put down the tray of their food

"Where's your food, Kagamin?" Momoi asked Kagami

"Right...Here" Kagami said as a man put down his tray which contains 23 burgers

"23 burgers?" Aomine and Momoi said

**BACK TO THE STORY**

* * *

_**10 MINUTES LATER**_

After they ate in Maji Burger, Kasamatsu went home, Kise joined them, and now...they have to find #2. They tried to look for #2 in the alley but instead they found...

"Hey look" Aomine said

"There he is!" Kise said

"I got him" Kagami said as he carries the dog

"That's not #2" Kuroko said, "It's just a look alike

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Kagami yelled. Kagami then looked at the dog, and the dog started barking loudly and fiercely.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Kagami yelled, " GET THAT DOG AWAY FROM ME!"

"Kagami-kun, are you still afraid of dogs?" Kuroko asked

"I'm not afraid of them, okay?" Kagami answered, "I hate them!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"What's so funny, Ahomine?" Kagami said

"Nothing..." Aomine said as he continues laughing, "It's that you're afraid of dogs"

"AM NOT" Kagami yelled

"YEAH TOO" Aomine yelled back

"How about you, Aomine-kun?" Momoi said, "Don't be mean too Kagamin, besides you did that before but not a dog"

"Since when?" Aomine asked

"Since the time you first met Tetsu-kun" Momoi said, "You thought he was a ghost"

"And the time Akashi-kun took us to the amusement park and we went to the haunted house, you started screaming" Kuroko said

"Oh and our retreat, we get to sleep in one abandon dorm, you also start screaming when we walked in to our room" Kise added

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"SHUT UP, BAKAGAMI!" Aomine yelled at Kagami

"NO" Kagami replied as he continues to laugh at Aomine "You are afraid of ghosts"

* * *

After that long argument, they heard 2 familiar voices from the South. It was Takao Kuzanari, who possess the Hawk eye in Shutoku High, and Midorima Shintaro, the ace of Shutoku High's Boys' Basketball, and the No.1 3-point shooter of Teiko Middle school's Boys' Basketball and Generation of Miracles. As usual, Midorima is always forcing Takao to pedal the rickshaw while he is drinking his Red Bean soup on his left hand.

"Eh Shin-chan? Isn't your house that way" Takao said as he points his hand to the East

"Today's lucky item is South" Midorima said

"Isn't south a direction, Shin-chan?" Takao said

"It's today's lucky item, so get on with item, Takao" Midorima said

"Yes, Shin-chan" Takao said and starts pedaling again

"OI MIDORIMA!"

Takao then stopped peddaling

"What do you want?" Midorima said in an irritated voice

"Have you seen Tetsu's dog?" Aomine asked

"You mean the dog that wears a Seirin #16 uniform?" Midorima asked

"Yes"

"You mean the dog who you always bring?" Midorima asked

"Yes"

"YOU MEAN THE DOG THAT PEED ON MY RICKSHAW?!" Midorima asked while yelling

"Yeah"

"Enough with the questions" Aomine said, "Have you seen the dog?"

"Yes" Midorima and Takao said

"Where?!" Kagami asked

"I think he's chasing food from a tall player" Takao said, "...like...6' 10"...I think"

'That's obviously Murasakibaracchi/ Murasakibara/ Murasakibara-kun/ Mukkun' Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, and Momoi thought

"In what direction?" Kagami asked

"South" Takao replied, "It's also the direction that we're going"

"You all are coming with us" Aomine said as he grabs Takao

"Eh! Shin-chan help me" Takao said to Midorima

"Fine" Midorima said as he hops off his rickshaw

"The more the merrier" Kuroko said

"YAY! MIDORIMACCHI IS COMING" Kise yelled

"Die Kise" Midorima replied to the energetic teen

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MIDORIMACCHI YOUR SO MEAN-SSU" Kise said as he started crying

* * *

As Midorima and Takao joined, they left the rickshaw near Maji Burger, since they're right next to it. After 5 minutes, they found Murasakibara Atsushi, the center of Yosen High's Boys' Basketball and the former center of Teiko Middle school's Boys' Basketball, walking while carrying a paper bag of his snacks at the other side of the road

"Isn't that Murasakibara?" Midorima said as he pointed Murasakibara

"That's him alright" Kuroko said

* * *

_**WITH MURASAKIBARA**_

"Awww...munch...I ran out...munch...of...munch...pocky...munch" Murasakibara said while eating

"MURASAKIBARA!"

"Hmmm...munch...what...munch...do you...munch...what...munch" Murasakibara asked while eating.

"Did you see Kurokocchi's/ Tetsu-kun's dog?" Kise and Momoi asked

"Eh?! Kuro-chin has a dog?" Murasakibara said as he stopped eating

"Yes, Mukkun" Momoi said

"I did see a dog chasing after me...but I didn't look at his face...crunch" Murasakibara said as he took another snack and started eating

"Which direction?" Kuroko asked

"Over there...crunch" Murasakibara said as he points to the East

"Thanks" Kise said

"You're coming with us, Murasakibara" Kagami and Aomine said as they pull Murasakibara's arms

"Let's go Takao" Midorima said

"Okay Shin-chan" Takao replied

* * *

Since Murasakibara joined, they stopped a lot of places...literally. They stopped at Yashinoya, but somehow Murasakibara's food fell, I believe he ordered desserts.

"MY FOOOODDDDDD!" Murasakibara yelled as he picks up his dessert

"OI! DON'T PICK IT UP!" Midorima yelled at Murasakibara

"3 SECOND RULE" Murasakibara said

"WHAT KIND OF RULE IS THAT?" Midorima yelled again

* * *

**Hey readers! It's me again. Did you like it, I hope you do. Just remember**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and don't forget to go to my profile and start voting for my poll I have a lot of stories in my head but I can't seem to think. Which of these stories should I start after Finding Tetsuya #2**

**Next Chapter: Dogs, Dogs everywhere**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"I BLAME YOU KISE" Aomine said while running **

**"WHY ME-SSU" Kise asked while also running**

**"YOU JUST HAVE TO CARRY THAT DAMN DOG" Kagami said while running**

**"EHHHH! SHIN-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN HELP MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE" Takao said**

**"SAVE MY FOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD" Murasakibara said**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Finding Tetsuya #2**

**Summary: Kuroko brought Tetsuya #2 to the Gym. After 30 minutes of training, the whole Seirin team noticed #2 is missing, so they sent Kuroko and Kagami to find him, but when they start looking, they bump into familiar people. Note: Set in after Seirin won the Winter Cup.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Baskuke for your information**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY_**

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Kagami yelled, " GET THAT DOG AWAY FROM ME!"

"Kagami-kun, are you still afraid of dogs?" Kuroko asked

"I'm not afraid of them, okay?" Kagami answered, "I hate them!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"What's so funny, Ahomine?" Kagami said

"Nothing..." Aomine said as he continues laughing, "It's that you're afraid of dogs"

"AM NOT" Kagami yelled

"YEAH TOO" Aomine yelled back

"How about you, Aomine-kun?" Momoi said, "Don't be mean too Kagamin, besides you did that before but not a dog"

"Since when?" Aomine asked

"Since the time you first met Tetsu-kun" Momoi said, "You thought he was a ghost"

"And the time Akashi-kun took us to the amusement park and we went to the haunted house, you started screaming" Kuroko said

"Oh and our retreat, we get to sleep in one abandon dorm, you also start screaming when we walked in to our room" Kise added

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"SHUT UP, BAKAGAMI!" Aomine yelled at Kagami

"NO" Kagami replied as he continues to laugh at Aomine "You are afraid of ghosts"

"Eh Shin-chan? Isn't your house that way" Takao said as he points his hand to the East

"Today's lucky item is South" Midorima said

"Isn't south a direction, Shin-chan?" Takao said

"It's today's lucky item, so get on with item, Takao" Midorima said

"Yes, Shin-chan" Takao said and starts pedaling again

"OI MIDORIMA!"

Takao then stopped peddaling

"What do you want?" Midorima said in an irritated voice

"Have you seen Tetsu's dog?" Aomine asked

"You mean the dog that wears a Seirin #16 uniform?" Midorima asked

"Yes"

"You mean the dog who you always bring?" Midorima asked

"Yes"

"YOU MEAN THE DOG THAT PEED ON MY RICKSHAW?!" Midorima asked while yelling

"Yeah"

"Enough with the questions" Aomine said, "Have you seen the dog?"

"Yes" Midorima and Takao said

"Where?!" Kagami asked

"I think he's chasing food from a tall player" Takao said, "...like...6' 10"...I think"

'That's obviously Murasakibaracchi/ Murasakibara/ Murasakibara-kun/ Mukkun' Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, and Momoi thought

"In what direction?" Kagami asked

"South" Takao replied, "It's also the direction that we're going"

"You all are coming with us" Aomine said as he grabs Takao

"Eh! Shin-chan help me" Takao said to Midorima

"Fine" Midorima said as he hops off his rickshaw

"The more the merrier" Kuroko said

"YAY! MIDORIMACCHI IS COMING" Kise yelled

"Die Kise" Midorima replied to the energetic teen

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MIDORIMACCHI YOUR SO MEAN-SSU" Kise said as he started crying

Since Murasakibara joined, they stopped a lot of places...literally. They stopped at Yashinoya, but somehow Murasakibara's food fell, I believe he ordered desserts.

"MY FOOOODDDDDD!" Murasakibara yelled as he picks up his dessert

"OI! DON'T PICK IT UP!" Midorima yelled at Murasakibara

"3 SECOND RULE" Murasakibara said

"WHAT KIND OF RULE IS THAT?" Midorima yelled again

**BACK TO THE STORY**

* * *

After they ate, the search continued. They went back to the streets, alleys, and...Restaurants?! Well, Murasakibara is there, so that's so obvious. Anyways,...while the search party was on the streets they suggested to separate. Kuroko, Momoi, and Midorima went to the playgrounds while Aomine, Kise, Kagami, Takao, and Murasakibara are...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I BLAME YOU KISE" Aomine said while running

"WHY ME-SSU" Kise asked while also running

"YOU JUST HAVE TO CARRY THAT DAMN DOG" Kagami said while running

"EHHHH! SHIN-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN HELP MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE" Takao said

"SAVE MY FOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD" Murasakibara said

* * *

"I wonder where #2 went?" Kuroko asked himself

"Don't worry Tetsu-kun, we'll find him" Momoi said as she confort her friend

"Is this the only place that you usually go with your dog?" Midorima asked

"We actually go to the convenient store" Kuroko said

"So let's go there" Midorima said

"Okay" Kuroko said

"Speaking of which...I wonder how the others are doing?" Momoi said

"KUROKOCCHI!MOMOICCHI!MIDORIMACCHI!HELP USSSSSSS!"

The 3 of them looked at the direction where the voice came from, it was Kise and the others yelling for help. Midorima quickly grab Takao and said, "What happened?"

"Kise saw a dog and thought it was Kuroko's dog" Takao explained, "Unfortunately, it was a vicious dog. Now he is chasing us...well...them"

"We have to help them" Momoi said

"Alright" Midorima said, "Kuroko, do you have any dog food inside your bag?"

"I do" Kuroko said. He gave the dog food to Midorima and the 4 of them walked to the other side of the road which there is an alley. Midorima poured food which the dog walked gently to Midorima.

* * *

_**2 MINUTES LATER**_

"Thank you, Midorimacchi" Kise thanked

"Next time, don't grab a dog" Aomine and Kagami said

"Gomen" Kise said

"Where to now...munch" Murasakibara asked

"We're going to the convenient store" Momoi said

"We think Kuroko's dog might be there" Midorima said

"Then let's go" Aomine said

* * *

**Hey readers! It's me again. Did you like it, I hope you do. Just remember**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and don't forget to go to my profile and start voting for my poll I have a lot of stories in my head but I can't seem to think. Which of these stories should I start after Finding Tetsuya #2.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short but the next won't**

**Next Chapter: Red**

**"Isn't that Aka-chin?" Murasakibara said**

**"That's him" Kagami said**

**_WITH AKASHI_**

**"You look like my comrade, Tetsuya" Akashi said, "Are you his dog?"**

**"Arf. Arf"**

**"Good boy" Akashi said as he pats #2 and carries him, "Let's go find Tetsuya"**

**"AKASHI!"**

**Akashi looked at the direction where the voice came from...it was Aomine.**

**"Are you yelling Daiki?" Akashi asked with his dark aura ready**

**'Rest in peace Aominecchi/ Aomine/ Mine-chin/ Aomine-kun' Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kuroko thought**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Finding Tetsuya #2**

**Summary: Kuroko brought Tetsuya #2 to the Gym. After 30 minutes of training, the whole Seirin team noticed #2 is missing, so they sent Kuroko and Kagami to find him, but when they start looking, they bump into familiar people. Note: Set in after Seirin won the Winter Cup.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Baskuke for your information**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I BLAME YOU KISE" Aomine said while running

"WHY ME-SSU" Kise asked while also running

"YOU JUST HAVE TO CARRY THAT DAMN DOG" Kagami said while running

"EHHHH! SHIN-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN HELP MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE" Takao said

"SAVE MY FOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD" Murasakibara said

"KUROKOCCHI!MOMOICCHI!MIDORIMACCHI!HELP USSSSSSS!"

The 3 of them looked at the direction where the voice came from, it was Kise and the others yelling for help. Midorima quickly grab Takao and said, "What happened?"

"Kise saw a dog and thought it was Kuroko's dog" Takao explained, "Unfortunately, it was a vicious dog. Now he is chasing us...well...them"

"Where to now...munch" Murasakibara asked

"We're going to the convenient store" Momoi said

"We think Kuroko's dog might be there" Midorima said

"Then let's go" Aomine said

**BACK TO THE STORY**

* * *

The 8 of them went to the road where the convenient store is.

"Are we there yet" Kise asked

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"Now"

"NO"

"OH GOD KISE! PLEASE SHUT UP" Aomine and Kagami said

"My feet are killing me" Kise said, "We've been looking for #2 for 4 hours now. And the last 15 minutes was being chased by the vicious dog"

"Please be patient, Ki-chan" Momoi said

"We are almost there, Kise-kun" Kuroko said

"Kise-chin, candy" Murasakibara said to Kise as he offers candy to him

"Arigato, Murasakibaracchi" Kise said

"We are here" Takao said

"Finally" Kise said

"Isn't that Aka-chin?" Murasakibara said

"That's him" Kagami said

* * *

**_WITH AKASHI_**

"You look like my comrade, Tetsuya" Akashi said, "Are you his dog?"

"Arf. Arf"

"Good boy" Akashi said as he pats #2 and carries him, "Let's go find Tetsuya"

"AKASHI!"

Akashi looked at the direction where the voice came from...it was Aomine.

"Are you yelling Daiki?" Akashi asked with his dark aura ready

'Rest in peace Aominecchi/ Aomine/ Mine-chin/ Aomine-kun' Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kuroko thought

"10 LAPS AROUND YOUR SCHOOL" Akashi ordered Aomine

"What the he..." Aomine said

"10 MORE LAPS AROUND SCHOOL" Akashi added

'I so hate him' Aomine thought

"Anyways, you found my dog, Akashi-kun" Kuroko said

"I found him just now" Akashi said as ke gave #2 to Kuroko

"Arigato, Akashi-kun" Kuroko thanked

"So that's your dog, Tetsu?" Aomine said as he looked at the dog, "He looks so familiar"

* * *

_LOADING..._

_STILL LOADING..._

_STILL LOADING..._

_4 LOADS LATER_

* * *

"GGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE TETSU" Aomine yelled

"You are so late Aominecchi" Kise said

"Kuro-chin's dog is so cute" Murasakibara said

"Thank you for helping me find my dog" Kuroko said

"Speaking of which Tetsuya, what's the name of your dog" Akashi asked

"#2" Kuroko said, "Tetsuya #2"

"Oh"

"I better get going now" Murasakibara said

"Us too" Aomine said, "Let's go Satsuki"

"Bye everyone" Momoi said

"Midorimacchi, where's Takao-kun?" Kise asked

"I told him to fetch my rickshaw" Midorima said, "that must be him now"

"Shin-chan, it's your turn to pedal" Takao said

"No" Midorima said as he hopped in his rickshaw, then left

"See you all next time" Kise said as he left

"Good bye, Kuroko" Kagami said

"Good bye, Kagami-kun" Kuroko waved good bye to his friends

"Do you need a ride home Tetsuya?" Akashi asked

"No thanks, Akashi-kun" Kuroko said

"I'll walk home with you" Akashi said

"Okay" Kuroko said

"I believe your parents aren't around tonight" Akashi said

"Yes" Kuroko said

"May I sleep overnight at your house" Akashi asked

"Won't your father be looking for you" Kuroko asked

"It's fine, he told me I could stay at a friends house today" Akashi said

"Okay, Akashi-kun" Kuroko said, "Let's go #2"

"Arf"

* * *

**And that my friends is the end of this story. Don't worry I'll be back next week. ****Just remember**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and don't forget to go to my profile and start voting for my poll I have a lot of stories in my head but I can't seem to think. Which of these stories should I start after Finding Tetsuya #2.**

**Next week, I'm making my second fanfic.**

**Let's play a game, type in the reviews your favorite quote(s) in this fanfiction, and we'll see which quote(s) is the most favorite**

**THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
